Feats
Feats are available to all players at 5th level, 10th level, 15th level and 20th level. Feats also available for characters that go beyond 20, at 25th and 30th level. The feats in the Player’s Handbook, Xanathar’s Guide to Everything and Fifth Edition Feats may be used. The following Feats are also approved for any of the realms on Grendoth. Aikido Prerequisites: Dexterity 13 or higher Increase your Dexterity score by 1. When a melee attack roll is made against you, you can use your reaction to throw your attacker. Make a Dexterity (Acrobatics) check, where the DC equals the attack roll. On a success, the attack misses, and you can move the creature to any open space within 5 feet of you. Anatomy Expert Prerequisites: Wisdom or Intelligence of 13 or higher You have studied certain kinds of creatures and their anatomies, allowing you to recall information about them and know where to strike them most effectively. When you take this feat, choose two types of creatures: aberration, beast, celestial, dragon, elemental, fey, fiend, giant, monstrosity, plants, or humanoid. You gain the following benefits: * Your attacks against creatures of the chosen types score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20. * When you score a critical hit on a creature of the chosen types, add your Wisdom modifier to the damage roll. * You have advantage on Intelligence checks to recall information about creatures of the chosen types. You can select this feat multiple times. Each time you do so, you must choose two other types of creatures. Apprentice Witch Prerequisites: Charisma 13 or higher You make a minor pact with an otherworldy being, who grants you magical capabilities. When you gain this feat, choose an Otherwordly Patron option from the warlock class. You gain the following benefits: * You learn one cantrip of your choice from the warlock spell list. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for this cantrip. * You learn one eldritch invocation of your choice from the warlock class. If an invocation has prerequisites, you must meet them to learn it. You can learn the invocation that requires the Otherworldly Patron you chose as a prerequisite. If an invocation allows you to cast a spell, you must have at least one spell slot of the spell's level or higher to learn it, in addition to the invocation's normal prerequisite (if any). If the invocation allows you to cast a spell using your spell slot, you cannot cast that spell at 6th level spell or higher unless you gain the spell from another source. Blood Mage Prerequisites: The ability to cast spells, Constitution 13 or higher The skill of blood magic allows you to draw magical power from the life energy that beats within flowing veins, stealing away blood to use for your own ends. In addition, the blood in your body is supernaturally under your control, and cannot be taken from your body unless you allow it, even while incapacitated. As a bonus action, you can expend a certain amount of hit dice to gain a temporary spell slot. You may not have more than one temporary spell slot at any time and any new temporary spell slots replace existing temporary spell slots. * If you have at least one 1st-level spell slot, you can expend two hit die to gain a 1st-level spell slot. * If you have at least one 2nd-level spell slot, you can expend three hit dice to gain a 2nd-level spell slot. * If you have at least one 3rd-level spell slot, you can expend five hit dice to gain a 3rd-level spell slot. * If you have at least one 4th-level spell slot, you can expend six hit dice to gain a 4th-level spell slot. * If you have at least one 5th-level spell slot, you can expend seven hit dice to gain a 5th-level spell slot. At the end of a long rest, you lose any additional spell slots created this way. Bone Breaker You have trained hard to master unarmed combat. Increase your Strength or Dexterity score by a +1 to a maximum of 20. Your unarmed strikes score a critical hit on a 19-20. When you score a critical hit with an unarmed strike, the target must make a Constitution saving throw (DC = 8 + your Strength or Dexterity modifier + your proficiency bonus). If they fail, choose one of the following effects: * The target has disadvantage on attack rolls until the end of their next turn. * The target is knocked prone. Child of War Prerequisites: Strength or Dexterity of 13 or higher, 8th Level or higher You've trained your body past its normal limits and achieved a new level of physical prowess, gaining the following benefits: Your Strength or Dexterity increases by 1, to a maximum of 20. Choose one of the following: * You gain proficiency in the Athletics skill. If you already had proficiency in Athletics, you can double your proficiency bonus to Athletics checks. * You gain proficiency in the Acrobatics skill. If you already had proficiency in Acrobatics, you can double your proficiency bonus to Acrobatics checks. * You can use an action to gain advantage on either Strength checks and saving throws, or Dexterity checks and saving throws, for 1 minute. You regain the ability to do so after a long rest. Deft Aegis Your familiarity with shields allows you to handle them with an ease others envy. You gain the following benefits: Your Dexterity or Constitution score increases by 1. You can don or doff a shield as if you were drawing or stowing a weapon, rather than as an action. You can hold or grasp an item with an arm that's wearing a shield. You can't make attacks using anything you're grasping with this arm. When making ranged attacks using a one-handed weapon and wearing a shield, you are considered to have a hand free for the purposes of both the Ammunition and Loading weapon qualities. Efficacious Mind Your mind is as potent as your arcane or divine words, granting you the following benefits: Increase your Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma score by 1, to a maximum of 20. You can add your spellcasting modifier to damage rolls made with cantrips, if you don't already. If a cantrip you cast has multiple damage rolls, you only add your spellcasting one of them. Elemental Master Prerequisites: The Elemental Adept feat When you gain this feat, choose one of the following damage types that you have already taken for the Elemental Adept Feat: acid, cold, fire, lightning, or thunder. When you cast a spell the deals your chosen damage type, you ignore resistance to that damage type and treat immunity as resistance and absorption is treated as immunity. You can select this feat multiple times. Each time you do so, you must choose a different damage type. Experienced Healer Prerequisites: The ability to cast at least one spell that restores Hit Points. You are an experienced healer! You have studied your spells and developed new ways of healing your team, and as such gain the following benefits: Whenever you cast a spell on a creature that would allow them to regain Hit Points, they regain additional Hit Points equal to 1d4 + your casting ability modifier. You can use a bonus action to hasten your allies with the next healing spell you cast. The next time you cast a spell on a creature that would allow them to regain Hit Points, the targeted creature's movement speed also increases by 10 feet until the end of their next turn. Once you use this feature, you cannot use it again until you finish a short or long rest. If a party member within 10 feet of you is hit by an attack or spell, you can use your reaction to cast a cantrip or a 1st Level spell you know that would allow the party member to regain Hit Points (such as cure wounds). You still must have the number of spell slots needed to cast the spell. Once you use this feature, you cannot use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Heavy Weapons Master Prerequisites: Strength 15, proficiency in at least one heavy weapon You have mastered the use of heavy weapons on the field of battle. As a result, you receive the following benefits: When making an attack with a melee weapon that has the Heavy property, the die value needed to land a critical hit decreases by 1 (i.e. you land a critical hit on a 19-20 without other bonuses). This stacks with other bonuses that affect the die value needed to land a critical hit. Each time you successfully hit a creature with a weapon that has the Heavy property, you deal bonus damage of the weapon's damage type equal to half of your Strength modifier (rounded up). Herculean Blow Three times per day you can exert yourself to the utmost, turning a successful melee attack into an automatic critical hit. The effort leaves you drained however, giving all adjacent enemies advantage to attack rolls against you until the end of your next turn. You regain all expended uses of this feat when you finish a long rest. Hidden Archer Prerequisites: Dexterity 13 or higher You have mastered the art of making ranged attacks against unaware targets and keeping your cover. When you make a ranged attack against a creature that can't see or hear you, you can use a bonus action to make a Dexterity (Stealth) check contested against the target's Wisdom (Perception) check. If you succeed on the contest, you don't give away your position. Mithridatism Prerequisites: Constitution 13 or higher You've built up a tolerance to a variety of poisons by carefully sampling small, non-lethal doses of them. Increase your Constitution score by 2, to a maximum of 20. You have advantage on saving throws against poisons and resistance to poison damage. Mobile Healer Prerequisites: The ability to cast at least one spell that restores Hit Points. You are a Mobile Healer! You have studied your spells and have practiced staying mobile while casting and healing, and as such gain the following benefits: Three times per long rest whenever you use an action to cast a spell on a creature that would allow them to regain Hit Points, you can then as a reaction increase your movement speed by 15ft. Two times per short rest whenever you cast a cantrip or a spell as a action and the spell does not require concentration, you can then as a bonus action take the disengage action. If a party member within 5 feet of you is knocked out and not out right killed you can as a reaction use spare the dying or a medicine check to try to stabilize the party member. Once you use this feature, you cannot use it again until you finish a short or long rest (you can only cast Spare the Dying if you know the cantrip). Practiced Spell Prerequisites: The ability to cast at least one spell and one damaging Cantrip; Level 10 You have practiced a single cantrip so many times that it has become your go-to spell. You gain the following benefits: When you take this feat choose one Cantrip you know that is has a casting time no longer than one action to become your Practiced Spell. You may cast your Practiced Spell as a bonus action. When you deal damage with your Practiced Spell, you deal a bonus 1d4 damage of the spell's damage type. Pressure Point Striker Prerequisites: You must be able to use the Ki class feature. You have learned to use pressure points to disrupt certain bodily functions. You have learned how to use precise strikes to disable your opponents by blocking their Ki of a living creature. Before you make a melee attack with an unarmed strike, you can choose to take a -5 penalty to the attack roll. If the attack hits, you add +10 to the attack's damage. Before you make an unarmed strike, you can choose to spend 1 Ki points to target a specific pressure point on the body, and causing an effect to take hold depending on which part you strike. If the part of the body you target does not exist on a certain creature or cannot be reached, the attempt fails. (Multiple body parts, effects dependent on DM's discretion): Neck/Head: '''On a hit the creature must make a Constitution Saving Throw or suffer disadvantage on all attacks until the end of their next turn. '''Arm: '''On a hit, the creature must make a Strength Saving Throw or drop 1 held item of your choice. Chest On a hit, the creature suffers disadvantage on its next saving throw. '''Leg: On a hit, the creature must make a Strength Saving Throw or fall prone.